


365247

by eajwrites



Series: Lovemaking Snippets [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, BriJae, Fluff and Smut, Hand Job, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Making Out, Why Did I Write This?, jhpian, kjae, married parkian, milk on waffles cant trigger jae's allergies come on, parkian, singer!brian, writer!jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eajwrites/pseuds/eajwrites
Summary: tired from work, brian stumbled into their house after two days, feeling down and hungry. he didn't want to disturb his husband that was probably sleeping so he just made food on his own but that somehow escalated into even more tiring activities when Jae walked into the kitchen in stunning bed hair.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Lovemaking Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693060
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	365247

**Author's Note:**

> this. is not mine. yes. not mine at all.

It was around two in the morning when Brian stumbled in at home from a two days worth of celebrity exhaustion: a fansign followed by a press conference and a late night shoot for his upcoming album--his only form of rest was the time spent inside his van, travelling from one site to another.

He glanced at the closed door to his right after switching the lights on. Jae must be asleep by now. God, how much he missed him. But he didn't want to wake him up. Two days ago when he left home, the older was buried with books on his table busy researching for references to use in his novel. If Jae was asleep, it just meant that he had already submitted his first draft to his editor and he was, far more than Brian was, exhausted and sleep deprived.

He proceeded to their kitchen and took out a can of beer before slumping onto the sofa. Fourteen years ago, he met his husband while babysitting his younger brother at a park in their new neighborhood. Back then Jae was just the absolute sweetheart and though he didn't want to admit it at first, he fell in love with him at first sight. Brian smiled at the memories. They were young and naive but they had so much fun.

Brian's beer was half empty when he heard his stomach growl and he was pulled away from his reverie. He stood up and went to the kitchen, grabbed some milk and eggs and the waffle iron out, along with some sausage.

"Hey. You're back."

It was Jae. Hair sticking out everywhere and eyes puffy, wearing a lose gray tee and shorts. Brian cooed at the sight but he needed to finish making his food first.

"Hey, babe. You hungry?" Brian greeted back, hands joggling the ingredients he pulled out.

"Can I say no?" Jae smiled and parked his hip against the counter.

"Waffles, eggs, and sausage." Brian finished his beer and tossed the empty can into recycling.

Jae eyed Brian's delicacy. "Well, I could eat I guess. That looks too much for one person so I'm gonna do you a favor and eat half of that." Jae started setting the table.

Brian chuckled. "How was your day?"

"Not bad."

Brian pulled one waffle out, poured another. "You want eggs, too?"

"Nah, waffles and sausages sound perfect." Jae replied.

"Right." He put the eggs back into the fridge and plopped sausages on the plate.

Jae rubbed his hands together. "This doesn't look bad," referring to the food laid out on the table.

Brian hummed. "Late night breakfast is the best. Come on babe, let's sit on the veranda. It's not too chilly."

"Sounds good. I can use some cold wind to wipe away my remaining fatigue." Jae grabbed the syrup on their way out and they sat next to each other.

The older of the two made happy noises as he ate. Making comments about the level of sweetness from time to time.

Brian found himself just watching, enjoying Jae, slowly forgetting that his stomach was about to cave in just a couple of minutes ago. Jae sucked on one of his fingers, licking it clean. Brian moaned and buried his face on his sausage. It's not the right time. Both of them were too tired. Especially Jae.

Jae frowned at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Brian answered after swallowing a mouthful.

Jae shrugged and went back to eating, including some more finger licking when he was done.

The older was torturing him. Brian was sure of it.

Jae looked over and smiled before turning away a little, seemingly flustered. "Thanks."

See? He was doing this on purpose.

Jae's gaze lingered, his smile slowly fading as he stared at the younger, licking his lips.

And that was the last straw.

"I know you're tired but I want to kiss you." Brian finally voiced out.

"Oh God Brian," Jae sighed. "Why would you hesitate doing things you know I love?" and he bit his lower lip while eyeing the younger's, needy.

"I'm sorry." The singer reached out and tugged Jae's lip from his teeth which caused his fingertips to be wrapped around the older's quick biting lips.

Oh, fuck exhaustion.

Jae's eyelids dropped to half closed, his teeth scraping along Brian's finger before letting go. "That's your punishment."

"Uh-huh." Brian leaned forward despite his melting knees, and brought their faces closer.

"I'm tired, right?" Jae's lips touched his, sporting a cheeky smile.

Such a tease. A month ago, Brian would never even try to imagine Jae being like this. "You are but I still want you." He then wrapped one hand around Jae's nape, kissing his mouth.

Jae's lips parted beneath Brian's, inviting. His tongue slipped in, the tip touching Jae's before slipping back and tracing the curve of that soft bottom lip.

Jae groaned in his mouth and latched his hands on Brian's shoulders, fingers digging on his skin. He scooted forward, deepening the kiss, letting his tongue press deeper.

Jae stood up before straddling Brian. The kisses deepened even further as the younger wrapped strong arms around Jae, gathering the slim body close as humanly possible.

Brian could feel Jae's cock pressing against his belly through their clothes, the heat and hardness reciprocating his own.

Jae let out a needy, hungry noise, body now humping against the younger's.

"Want you." Brian groaned the word against the older's soft lips as he reached down, cupping that sweet cock.

"Oh yeah you do." Jae bucked into the touch, the words hardly intelligible as they were more like needy sounding whimpers only.

Brian pushed his fingers into the loose shorts Jae wore, wrapped his fingers around Jae's erection, and started tugging, pulling in steady.

"Oh Bri." Jae's breath stuttered, his whole body tensed for a moment. Then he moaned and began to move, pushing into Brian's hand. Jae kept moving, undulating and filling his mouth with gasps and moans.

Brian watched every second, watched the need and hunger in Jae's face. There were only three words running inside his head. Hot. Sexy. Stunning.

"Oh. Soon. Bri...Soon." Jae's words were breathless.

"I love you so damn much babe."

"Fuck!" Jae's beady eyes went wide, hot spunk pouring over Brian's hand.He mashed their lips together again, long and slow.

Jae's hands fumbled at Brian's waist, finding and undoing the button and zipper. The younger's pants were pushed down. Jae immediately wrapped his hand on the hard erect member as soon as it was exposed. He then removed himself from the younger's lap and bent over, tongue flicking out to lick across the tip of Brian's cock.

"Jae!" Brian gasped at the sudden warm contact against the slick muscle.

The older's answer was wrapping hot lips around the head, sucking.

Brian's head fell back, groaning as he pushed up, fucking Jae's warm cavern. Jae took him in with a hand at the base of his cock, jacking it as his tongue licked and slapped. Oh my Jesus, Jae was so brutally good at it. Brian was about to lose his sanity.

Jae kept sucking and pulling, making Brian feel like he was going to explode. His balls drew up tight, his heart drumming on his ribcage. Jae hummed and let go of his cock so he could push all the way into the back of Jae's throat.

That was all it took: Brian shot hard.

Jae swallowed.

Shit. Jae is so fucking hot. Was all Brian could think about.

By the time Jae's lips left Brian's cock, he was panting.

Jae stayed kneeling in front of him, head leaning on his thigh.

Brian bent forward and planted a kiss on Jae's unkempt but smooth hair. "That was unbelievably good babe."

Jae smiled against Brian's skin on his thigh. "I know." He grinned and slipped back on his seat. His trousers already in place somehow.

"I should make waffles more often." Brian commented and fixed his own pants.

"You should get more creative than that." Jae lifted his hand and cupped Brian's cheek before looking into his eyes. "Welcome home Bri. I missed you so much. Thank you for your hard work."

Brian raised his hand and placed it on top of the older's. He met his lover's gaze. "Thank you so much for being patient with me Jae. I missed you more. And you've worked equally as hard."

"That's bullshit. I didn't even leave our house for a week." Jae laughed humorlessly and bumped his nose against the younger's.

Brian knew that Jae was not good with this kind of talk so he just laughed it off as well. "Come talk to me while I do dishes?"

"Sure but you should come with me in the shower right after." Jae replied with a wink.

For the nth time, fuck exhaustion. Brian grinned. "Shoot."

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/selenophileeaj)


End file.
